


Hearts

by rainniedays



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon, F/M, Gen, Hearts, import from lj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainniedays/pseuds/rainniedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoue explained to Ulquirrora, the reason why he couldn't see her heart.</p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>  <i>She didn’t recoil from his contact even as the tip of his deadly fingers touched her chest, but that didn’t surprise him. She had never recoiled from him before, and the  reason was because she simply wasn’t afraid of him. In an odd and novel way, she fascinated him. She was like a princess in her own way. While she wasn’t of nobility or royal blood, he could sense an air of white regality around her, in her soft and gentle manner. She was delicate, but she wasn’t weak.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts

\----

 

 

“ _Hearts?_ ”

 

 

Ulquirrora gazed down emptily upon the woman in front of him, his glassy green eyes clashed with her deep brown ones. She was a strange woman, as strange as how he had perceived her ability during their very first encounter. But yet he knew with absolute certainty, that she was being wholely honest with him. It wasn’t blind bravery or courage; it was that she simply wasn’t afraid of him.

 

 

_“You humans are always talking about hearts, as though you carry your hearts in the very palm of your hands”_

 

The woman gazed up at him with a melancholy expression. Again, it was fearless. It was an expression he couldn’t read, and very slightly, he felt the first trace of irritation surfaced within him. Why was this woman so different from the rest of her kind? Why did her actions and expressions deviated from the conventional inclination of all those around her? And most of all, why wasn’t she afraid of dying?

 

 

_“But my eye perceives everything. What it doesn’t see doesn’t exist. There’s nothing that it overlooks. That is how I always thought”_

 

This time, her expression and posture shifted slightly, and for once, he was able to discern the anecdote of her appearance. There was a slight uncertainty there, like she wasn’t sure whether his words were real or not. She was staring at him in a transfix manner, as though she couldn’t believe there was someone who couldn’t understand the universal concept of  _hearts_  that she seemed so infinitely sure of, so proud of.

 

 

_“What is a heart? If I rip open your chest, will I find it there? If I crack your skull open, will I see it there?”_

 

She didn’t recoil from his contact even as the tip of his deadly fingers touched her chest, but that didn’t surprise him. She had never recoiled from him before, and the  reason was because she simply wasn’t afraid of him. In an odd and novel way, she fascinated him. She was like a princess in her own way. While she wasn’t of nobility or royal blood, he could sense an air of white regality around her, in her soft and gentle manner. And just as she had proven times and times to him; there was solid strength within her, in a manifestation of silent force. She was delicate, but she wasn’t weak.

 

 

“You won’t find it there. Your eyes won’t find it anywhere”

 

 

He was broken out of his ramifications in surprise. Those questions were rhetorical, so he wasn’t expecting an answer. She was now gazing up at him with an expression of quiet solace, as though she had finally cleared away her confusion. She was smiling gently at him, and he had to wonder if it was due to the nearing reiatsu of Kurosaki Ichigo.

 

 

He could feel the boy approaching; after all, he had kept his senses tuned to his arrival. It wasn’t a difficult task; since his reiatsu was all over the place. It seemed to him, that the boy was as unsubtle as ever. And yet, he kept his eyes on the woman in front of him, who was returning his gaze silently, steadily. It seemed that was all the answer he was going to get from her-

 

 

“Because the eyes couldn’t see it, is exactly the reason why it was so valuable”

 

 

And right behind him, the wall was blasted into hundreds of pieces of different sizes. And the princess looked up brightly, as the person she put all her  _heart_  into, finally made an appearance.

 

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> A little disclaimer here: The text in italics were from chapter 317, in other words, they were Kubo's dialogue.


End file.
